


Falling into a demons tr/lap/

by folf_world, Pararow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also..., Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Marco Bott, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Demon Jean, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Human Marco Bott, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Virgin Marco, i think I made Jean nicer than I meant too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pararow/pseuds/Pararow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After following a path on the Mountain in the new world he found himself in, Marco stumbles into a exotic bar. And into a few other things too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into a demons tr/lap/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this bottom Marco filled story~
> 
> And we may continue it if people like it a lot! <3

Marco took a deep breath when he made it to the next flat part of the mountain. It was awful. This place was awful. His village back home had made him a champion for this year. Everyone told him that it was for them to be heroic. To fight the demons so they never came out of the portal again. But the problem was, everyone know it was just to appease the monsters inside. The people who went in never came out again. And Marco was the next "champion". Marco used to be a school teacher assistant. He has quickly learned that if there is one thing that the inhabitants of this realm were obsessed with, it was sex. He has been propositioned, trapped, and almost been forced on. But he had been able to hold onto his virginity. He didn't want to lose it. Not yet. He was 18. He was waiting for his true soulmate. He didn't know why he wanted to keep it. He wasn't getting out of here anyway. But he continued to try. Marco didn't give up easily. But what made this mountain even worse was the fact he had ran out of water, he had drank most when he had ran away from a large Minaror.

He found a door in the side of the mountain, and he braced himself, mentally, before walking in. The entire place smelled of sex and cum. The noises of sex radiating against the cave walls. It was some sort of bar. There were many monsters in it and they were all staring at him. Humans didn't exist in this realm. They were rare.   
Only once a year did one show up. The bar went silent as everyone looked at him. Humans were seen as weak, easy catches. And Marco was not the biggest, or strongest human around. He coughed awkwardly before walking up to the cow lady bartender. She had a very unamused look on her face. Marco gulped. 

"Uh... Do you have any water?" He asked. She looked him up and down before smirking, fixing her tavern dress. 

"Sure do, Sweetheart. That will be five gems" she extended her hand and Marco plopped the gems in her hand before sitting down on a stool, as everyone started speaking with each other again. Marco still felt eyes on him though. The bovine handed him the water. "So where are you from? We don't see humans very often."

A demon was sitting at the far end of the cave as another small male demon tryed to crawl on top of him and beg to be fucked, Jean, being quite bored, was about to take him up on the offer but then was distracted by the whole bar going silent as a figure walked in. It was the most beautiful human Jean had ever seen! 

He had to have him and Jean could tell that he was shy and nervous as he walked over to bar, now he had a chance before another creature decided it was his or her's chance. He gently pushed the smaller demon of, who whined sadly. Then walked over to the freckled boy, deciding to pleasure the boy until he was begging for Jean to be his master.

The bar was for sex, so why else would be be here?

He caught the eye of Sasha and she smirks and winks at him. So Jean slides up behind the human and wraps an arm around his waist and purrs.   
"Hello Kitten, what are you doing in a place like this...?" He sees Sasha giggle slightly and he winks back, smirking.

Marco sighed a bit before drinking the water, continuing to speak with the bovine. He learned her name was Sasha. That she lived on the mountain, and that she has worked at this bar for a few years. He decided she was a good person to talk to and tell her about her troubles. She was a nice cow woman. And she wasn't hitting on him. Which was nice. But he felt someone put an arm around him and he looked down, jumping. 

"Oh god..." The arm looked strong, and the nails were black claws. He looked back to see a very scary, yet handsome demon. He blushed and grabbed his arm, trying to pull it off. "I've been climbing and fighting all day. Please, I'm not interested in this. I'd really rather not..." He, in truth, was unsure of it. The arm around him, it felt warm but strong and Marco almost found himself comforted at it wrapped around his thin waist. 

Sasha noticed Jean struggling to control the struggling human, so she places a hand on Marco's shoulder gently but firmly. 

"Hey, Marco was it? Look, this is a sex bar... I do not know the reason why you can here, but the demon that is behind you is Jean. He's the best sex demon around here. If you want a good fuck here, Jean is the guy to give it to you the best..." She smiles warmly at the boy removing her hand and refills Marco's glass with more water but keeps a close eyes on him just in case.

Jean loosens his arm slightly around the boy, noticing the boy's nervousness, then Jean reads the boy's past experiences and finds none.  
He's shocked, how did this human manage to get away from the monsters. He strokes the boy's, Marco, thigh softly. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you... I just want to let you realise your tension." He strokes the boy's stomach softy and kisses his neck, "You can lose your virginity... That's what this bar helps with..." He sucks dark bruises into the humans neck, growling softly. He rocks into the boy from behind smirking.

Marco looked up at sasha, his eyes widened at that. A sex bar? Why is he surprised? This realm basically revolved about sex. So of course this was a sex bar.   
"What...? Really?" He sighed a little and tried to push Jean off of him, blushing. 

"L-Look. I don't want to lose my virginity. I'm saving it for someone special," he said, growling a bit, trying to be threatening, but failing. He had seen the creatures in this realm. And he is so not intimidating compared to him. "N-No...No." He was starting to want to though. "Please...Please Please." He looked up at him, "I'm w-warning you...I have a sword,' He said softly. He knew the Demon could sense his uncertainty. And it wasn't helping that he was starting to get hard.

Jean couldn't help but smirk, he had a sword eh? It would have to be a demon piercing one of he intended to do damage. He just chuckled, "Yeah Hun? You gonna tickle me with it? Come on /Marco/ you can't be serious?" Jean kisses his earlobe and strokes his thigh. He bends over the freckled human, trapping him between him and the counter. He grins as he feels the human shiver under him. He catches Sasha's eye again and sees she's mouthing to him something like "Don't force him." And Jean mouths back, "I wouldn't, Only if he wants to."

He turns back to the boy under him and begins to rock into him, "Come on sweetie, Let me take care of you. Before another demon decides you don't get a choice." He removes the boy's scarf at show the rest of his neck and begins to nibble his nape with his sharp teeth.

He can tell that most of the bar is starring at them but Jean can't wait to show the bar how he fucks this Virgin until he's begging for another round and Jean groans at the thought. 

When Marco was bent over he knew. He knew he wasn't getting away. But oh God. It was so scary. So scary that he was okay with it. "Mmh..."

The whole bar was staring at him. But that was because they all wanted to watch. Marco thought about it. His virginity was somewhat of a hindrance in this realm. Everyone and everything wanted to fuck him. It was crazy. He had to have turned down his 100th goblin lady. It was crazy. But that large dick pushing against his ass...So inviting for some reason. He just couldn't fight it anymore. "O-okay..." The Demon did have a good point.

Jean knew that of the human really didn't want it he would have ran or taken out his sword like most of the people that really didn't want to mate did. So Jean would have backed of if Marco had made a louder statement about not wanting to be fucked. So when The boy under him mumbled softly that it was okay Jean grinned. He was about to remove Marco's clothes and lay him in the counter until Sasha stopped him, "Jean, he's a male human remember. They need to be worked open before they enjoy it..." She sighed. "And he's a virgin so I wouldn't be too rough at the start." She smiled at Marco as he stood upright.   
"Jean here will take care of you, he won't let anything bad at you, even if he's stronger and is looking for a fuck, he's a nice guy." She took Marco's glass away and smirked at Jean. "Now get off my counter! I'm not wipeing the mess off, now go to the couch you were sitting on!" She chuckles, shaking her head. 

Jean grins and picks the human boy up easily and takes him over to the couch he was sitting on earlier. He sat down and paced the human in his lap, Faceing him. "So pet, tell me how have you been able to keep clean during your journey?" He begins to grope the humans ass, getting two handfuls of his plump ass and begins to kiss and bite his neck hoping to put him in the mood more and offer himself to Jean.

 

Marco let out a yelp when he pushed him over. He didn't understand the fascination with humans in this place. Really. Compared to every other inhabitant of this realm, humans were unremarkable. Nothing special about them. He supposed the reason why was because they were easy. They weren't very strong and their minds were weak. Able to be convinced to do almost anything.

Marco whimpered when he was brought to the back, so unbelievably embarrassed. But nobody seemed to care about that, and when he was brought into the demon's lap he blushed even more, trying to hold back his moans when he was groping him. It felt like everyone was staring at him. "I-I run quite fast, so I can escape from everyone..."

Jean suckled on Marco's freckled neck and pulled back, grinning at the younger boy. "Well there's no point of fighting me, I'm pretty well know in these parts for being strong." He chuckles at Marco's eyes widening, Jean can tell the boy is also very weak compared to most monsters in the bar. He can see that the human is enjoying the treatment to his ass so he gives it a playful slap and smirks. But he can see that the boy is trying to hide his moans, this wouldn't do. 

"Hey it's alright, you don't have to hide your moans from me." He lays Marco down on the couch and gets between his open legs and kisses his neck. "Once you give me permission to touch you, I can take care of these clothes... There kinda getting in the way of my goal." He growled, only trying to get his point across. He didn't want the human to shy up emidetly.

His eyes widened when he learned how strong he was. And he let out a whimper. So even if he wanted to fight him off he couldn't. No way. He whimpered and squirmed around. It was awful how embarrassed he was. He was in public. There were people watching. So embarrassed.

When Jean slapped his ass he let out a yelp and looked up at the other, nodding simply, giving him the permission to take his clothes off. He knew what the goal was. It was obvious.

When he got permission to remove Marco clothes, Jean grins and kisses his neck passionately. He digs his fingers into Marco clothes and tears then to shreds, occasionally scrapping his sharp nails across Marco's chest. He rips off Marco's heels and bottoms leavening the boy panting in his underwear. He wants to tear them of too but in a different way. He brings his face to Marco's crouch and grabs the cloth with his sharp, pointed teeth and pulls /hard/ ripping them and Jean grins down at his work. 

"Wow, what a cute little pink cock we have here~" he purrs, stroking his sides softly while leaning down and purring into his ear,   
"I'm gonna fuck you in fount of all these monsters and your gonna moan like a little bitch in heat. Now be good for me Pet~" 

He slowly pulls his trousers down a bit so he only frees his large, pierced cock. He looks down at his pray and licks his lips. There's nothing better than seeing the boy under him fully naked while he's fully clothed. He looks up to see some of the bar, most of the goblins, demons and other inhabitants have stopped what there doing to watch Jean take the virginity of the human.

When he heard fabric ripping he gasped loudly. Oh God...What's happening? He yelped at how strong he was. He could feel the inhuman strength as he ripped his clothes apart.

Marco looked over at Jean, shivering and blushing at his words. His cock twitching every once and a while. This was all so new to him.

He stared up at Jean, seeing that long forked tongue licked in his lips. What...? He knew Jean was looking at him as if he was prey. And he saw all the eyes on him and he was just. Way too nervous. He put his arm over his face in embarrassment...

When he saw Marco cover his blushing face with his hands, Jean growled slightly. Did he not say to be good? He leaned down and knocked the boys hands out of his face, his eyes shot red and he chuckled at the boy under him. 

"Come on baby, if you don't behave... I might have to restrain you. That would very embarrassing for a sweet human like you..." He leaned down and gave Marco a kiss on the cheek and purred,   
"Now behave baby, I'll make you feel so good."

Jean quickly pulled out a bottle of clear substance he had in his pocket, he always kept it there in case the other couldn't produce any slick to help them. He pored some on his fingers and leaned down to kiss the younger boys neck, he reached a hand down and stroked Marco's entrance with a finger, he retracted his nails so it wouldn't hurt the boy. 

"Be as loud as you like... Show these monsters how good you feel." He then leans down to kiss Marco as he pushes his long finger into the boy below him.

Marco looked up at him. Shivering at the other's eyes. It feels so weird to be so attractive to this demon. He just let out a whimper, trying to keep his hands and arms away from his face.

Marco looked over at the monsters, blushing madly. They were chuckling as they watched Jean getting him ready for a fucking. It was so...So....So embarrassing. But he was brought out of his little world when he felt a finger massage his entrance.

He let out a loud moan when the demon pushed his coated finger into him, the moan causing the bar to fall silent. That voice, That voice was heavenly. 

Marco blushed bright red at the nose he had made and how the other creatures were listening to him so carefully. So he just couldn't stop himself from covering his face with his hands once more.

Once Jean heard that noise Marco made, Jean was hooked! It sounded amazing and he was glad that it was him getting the noises, he groaned into Marco's neck. "Shit, you make such pretty noises..."

He sees Marco covering his face, he knows that the human must be overwhelmed with embarrassment. He works his finger in fully and slowly pumps it in and out, while littering Marco's chest with kisses.   
"Come on pet, remove your arms, everyone wants to hear your pretty noises..."

Marco shook his head no. He couldn't take his hands away. There were too many people here. Oh God...

The demon then try's to find Marco's prostate and when he finds it he leans up and chuckles at Marco's reaction. While prodding and massaging his prostate he adds a second finger, scissoring the boy open. 

"Gonna make you so wet baby... Taking my fingers so well," he hums "just got to add another and then your ready." He sees the amount of hickeys he has put on the younger boy's neck and collarbone, he smirks, ready to push in another finger.

 

But when Marco felt Jean push against his prostate he gasped, moaning loudly. He didn't know that existed. 

"Ah! W-What was that???" He was so in the dark about sex. His father was a priest. He was taught that sex was only used to procreate. 

Marco felt him push against the prostate against and he yelped. Oh God. He arched his hips up. It felt so good. How...? Why? What made it feel that way.   
"Nnn...M-More..." He kept his face covered, but he was somehow begging for more.

Jean chucked quietly at the question, did he really know nothing about sex? He started to press in the third finger as he answers Marco's question. "That would be your prostate sweetheart, it's gonna make this feel so much better for the both of us." Jean chuckled, this boy really did no nothing about sex, Jean would have to inform him of anything he didn't...   
Not that he didn't mind.

"I'm gonna aim for there so it feels good for you too." He purred. During this he had pushed the finger into the boy. He was now pumping the three fingers in to the boy at a nice, gentle pace.

Then he heard Marco moan out a "more" and Jean was happy to oblige, he pushes the fingers in at a faster pace and massages the boy's prostate a bit harder. He swear he could feel Marco's legs widen...

"I think you're done pet," he whispered into the boys ear, "now tell me how you want my cock..." He was sure he heard a whistle from the back of the bar, Jean smirked down at Marco, still pumping his fingers inside of him, occasionally twisting them to hear him squeak.

Marco shivered, moaning at the feeling of the three fingers inside of him. Oh God it felt so good...He wanted more. He found himself wanting something bigger in there. 

This was so...so naughty.

He was a priest's son. And he was having sex with a demon. A demon had three sinful fingers stuffed deep into him. He wasn't sure if Jean could read minds. But that would be even worse. But he had somehow knew he was a virgin without Marco telling him.

He instinctively spread his legs a little more to give the other more room. He was still disobeying his soon to be master, covering his face out of embarrassment. 

When he heard the question he let out a shaky sigh behind his arm. He didn't know what to say. "I-I..." He paused for a moment. "I don't know, I don't know I just want it!"

Jean did in fact have the ability to mind read and he used it to look through the humans thoughts and emotions to see if he didn't like this.

Then he found out that Marco was the son of a priest, He was going to fuck the son of a holy man. This made Jean even more excited!   
"So Marco, what would your father think if he knew that you were going to be fucked by a Demon, he is a priest after all." He grinned down at the boy, his eyes flashed red at the possibility of getting to ruin the priests pretty son. "I know Marco, I can read your thoughts. There's really no point in trying to hide anything from me." He winked at Marco, as the freckled boy's eyes went wide.

Marco looked up when he said that. He could read minds? Really? He really couldn't hide anything. "H-He...Wouldn't like it. I would g-get punished. " he said, slightly muffled as he looked up at him, his eyes wide.

Jean decided to pull out his fingers now, looking at how stretched he was. He poured most of the lube into Marco's, now loose, entrance. Wanting to make sure he felt nice and wet for when he pushed in, and with the remaining lube, he coated his cock.

He licked his lips with his snake like tongue and lined up to the human's entrance but he didn't push in just yet, he leaned down, holding under Marco's knees and tried to look at Marco through his hands covered his spotted face. "Marco, tell me you want this and I will continue... I don't want to force you." 

Marco paused for a moment before looking up at Jean through his fingers, nodding. "M-Mhm..."

Once Jean had his answer he begin to push into Marco, slowly so that he didn't hurt him. "F-Fuck, you really are a virgin, so tight..." He groaned, he felt so good and tight around his cock. He hadn't fucked a virgin before, imps or goblins got to them before he did, this felt amazing. He could still see that Marco was covering his face, he would have to keep them out of his face so the crowd could get to hear Marco better.

When Jean pushed in he gasped at how large Jean was, and the ridges from the peircings. It felt so good. So good to feel so full. He was going to feel this a lot in the future that's for sure. Marco let out a loud muffled moan through his hands, gasping and pushing his hips up into him.

Marco was a beautiful virgin with a tight hole, that squeezed around Jean so tight. It would get much looser in Jean's care.

Jean continues to watch Marco in case he made any noises that sounds painful, but he only moans and pushes against Jean as if he was begging for more silently. He pushed in until he was fully inside and he groaned in time with Marco's moans.

He stays still, so Marco can adjust. He reaches up and moves Marco's hands away and pins Marco's hands down either sides of his head. He smiles down at the blushing boy. 

"Now we can have some real fun, make as much noise as you like." And with that Jean begin to thrust into the boy below him. Making sure he didn't go to fast, but his thrusts were deep enough to shake the couch. He grunts as Marco tightens with each thrust, "D-Damn, that's it! So good, Marco..." He continues to get the boy to moan louder for him, aiming for the boy's prostate. 

He hears a large goblin below, "How does his pussy feel?!" And a few laughs, they seem pretty drunk. There are a few other comments to "fuck him harder!" and when they "can have a shot?"   
Jean just chuckles and continues to focus on the boy under him.

"Being so good Pet, you sound amazing. Tell me how good it feels..." He smirks down at the boy and begins to thrust faster, trying to get the boy closer to his orgasm.

Marco felt so vulnerable when his hands were taken away from his face, gasping and letting out a loud, shameless moan. "Oh God!"   
He whimpered and looked up at him, embarrassed by that. Was he really that tight? He whimpered a bit and pushed into his thrusts. He was a virgin. So he wasn't going to last long. "Ah...! F-Feels good..." He whispered softly, letting out another loud moan, his cock twitching. He was pretty close already.

But since Marco couldn't cover his face, all the small boy could do but wrap his legs tighter around Jean's waist and his toes cured at everyone of Jean's thrusts. Marco's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanged open, letting out whines and pathetic yelps that just encouraged Jean to go faster and harder. This made Marco's head fall back into the couch and he tried to get more of Jean inside of him by pushing his hips back. 

"Jeannn... Please, Oh please!" Marco gasped out, he didn't really know what he was begging for but he wanted Jean to bring him there, bring him to the highest point were he had never reached before. Without being able to cover his face because of Jean pinning his hands down, he can only curl his hands in fists as his whole bond shakes with Jean's powerful thrusts.

Jean read Marco like an open book, they boy wasn't gonna last much longer. He begin to snap his hips harder, until he was pounding into the boy under him. Marco's moans were incredible, almost heavenly. He decides to lean down and kiss the boy hungrily, muffling his moans. Only pulling back to speak.   
"So good Pet, you make such pretty noises. I'm glad I'm the one that's making you make them" He begins to thrust even harder, shaking the couch with his powerful thrusts. 

"Let's see you come on my cock pet, I know your pretty little cock wants to cum..." He bites Marco's neck, moaning softly as Marco squeezes around his cock. He can hear chanting at the back of the bar, This made Jean grin.   
"Come on baby... We all want to see you..." He leans down and kisses Marco again and again, hitting Marco's prostrate just right.

Marco started to let out louder moans, loud enough to the point where he was almost yelling. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it anymore. It felt so amazing.

He let out a loud mewl as his cock twitched, finally letting out a stream of cum as he tightened around Jean tightly. Marco's eyes flew wide at the feeling shooting through his body, his face more red than it had been before. As their eyes met, she gasped and after Jean let go of his wrists, he covering her face with his hands. “O-oh gosh, that’s s-so embarrassing!” He stuttered from beneath his hands.  
He'd never so much as masturbated before. This was all simply so knew to him. It was his first orgasm ever. In his entire life. He panted heavily as Jean continued to pound into his wet, sensitive hole.

Jean let out a chocked gasp as he felt Marco tighten around him perfectly and came all over himself, he continued to thrust into the over sensitive boy beneath him as he egged closer to his own orgasm. "Fuck- so good Marco!" He groaned as he thrusted three more times into him until he felt his large orgasm overtake him. He pumped load after load into the freckled boy as he continued to kiss him roughly, while he filled him up with his seed. 

Once he was done, he stopped kissing Marco and pulled back with a and panted harshly, that was fantastic! He leaned up, removing his hands from Marco's wrists, to see Marco with his eyes shut and was chat hung his breath, a large red blush staining his freckled cheeks. He pulled out slowly and gently, and watched as Marco's hole leak and his seamen dripped onto the couch. 

There was then a cheering and whistling and Jean laughed, did they really put that much on of a show? He told Marco he would be right back and when over to pay Sasha for Marco's water and for letting them stay, she was the reason he found him anyway. 

Marco was exhausted, feeling the hot semen just leak out of him. It felt so wonderful. Just getting fucked like that. Why oh why did he ever wait? He nodded when Jean left. He just...Mmm...So tired.

 

When he came back an imp was havering a look at "his" tired human, Jean shooed him away and pulled the naked boy into his lap with his head resting on his shoulder. 

Marco relaxed before opening his eyes slightly to see a small imp looking at him with lust. He knew that he was looking at Marco in that way. That way of wanting to fuck him like Jean had. But Jean came just in time to shoo off the imp before he could do anything.

 

"I'm gonna take you to my castle Marco, I'm sure you will like it there." He kissed the humans head softly before teleporting in a whisk of smoke to the main room, where Ezetoc waited for him.

 

When they teleported Marco opened his eyes to see that they were in a castle. Huh. He looked around in awe. Was Jean...  
One of the big guys in this realm? A leader? But his thoughts were quickly changed when he heard loud squelching and squeezing.

From around the corner, he saw a large tentacle monster moving fast to greet his master. His body quickly turning from green to pink. Marco looked over and saw the large mass of tentacles cuddle up against Jean, purring. But its attention turned to the naked human and it slowly turned purple, wrapping a tentacle around Marco's leg.

Marco looked down at it, shivering at the limb slowly moving up his leg. Ezetoc shivered and nudged Jean, as if asking for permission to feed.

Jean was still carrying Marco as Ezetoc sliding over to greet him. He sat down on the floor so the tentacle monster could cuddle him easier. "Hey buddy," he stroked the smile ball softly "how are you doing?" He could read the slime balls emotions from his colour changeling skin and being able to read minds. The tentacle monster was confused about the human in his arms so Jean explained.  
"Oh! This is Marco, Marco this is Ezetoc. He's my pet slime tentacle monster I guess..." He chuckled as Ezetoc wrapped a tentacle around Marco's leg and felt Marco shiver in his hold. 

He saw that his pet was changing purple, showing that he was aroused. He smirked, Marco was defiantly beautiful, he watched Ezetoc stroke his leg and then the slime nudged him asking to feed, he nodded slowly. 

"Yes but go slow, it will only be his second time..." He told Marco what his pet has taken a likening to him. He places Marco on the floor gently.

"Ezextoc, he wants to get to know you a bit better, he's quite careful and gentle, so don't worry." He kisses Marco softly before stepping back. 

 

Ezeroc begin to move closer to Marco, humming softly. His slime was now a mixture of purple and pink, showing lust and affection. He stroked Marco's leg gently with one tentacle and worked its way up to his thigh. He grew a little in size and moved behind Marco.  
Letting the upper part of the boy lie on top of him, he continued to stroke Marco's legs before then stroking his things with two tentacles, relaxing him. He purrs slightly as Marco relaxes at his touches, he knows how to relax the human.

Marco was slightly confused. He never met a tentacle monster that was quite this nice.   
"O-Oh..." He knew that every other one he came across was rough and hard with him. But this one was nice. When he was given to the monster he shivered a little more, looking up at Jean before whimpering and spreading his legs slightly. "Ngh..."

Ezeroc purred and became even larger, moving a few tentacles to pull him inside themself a little more. He was starting to become slimy once more. He whimpered a bit before feeling some slime drip on his face. "Ah...ngh.." He felt tiny, tiny tendrils start poking him back as the creature became slowly larger, as it coaxed Marco to lean back a bit more. Which he did. He truly had no idea what he was getting into.

The slime creature knew that they had to be careful not to hurt the fragile human. He begin to spread his legs more, tracing Marco's entrance slowly, he could tell that he had already been fucked not to long ago, probably from his master. He made sure that he human was okay lying on him, and he felt him burry his face in his side makeing him purr louder. If Marco was enjoying it, then they was too.

He begin to push a small tentacle into the boys entrance and hummed softly as he did, he pushed it around him slowly, trying to coach more sounds out of him. He stroked Marco's thighs and back softly as he aimed to find his prostate, before making his tentacle larger.

Jean watched how carefully his pet took care of Marco, and how Marco was pratacly melting into the touch. He also had a nice view as Ezeroc pushes a small tentacle inside of Marco. He groans and removes his clothes quickly and slowly palms himself, he wanted to see Marco fall apart and so did Ezeroc.

Marco completely melted into the embrace, his body getting nice and close to just completely falling inside of the monster. 

Marco felt Ezeroc push into him with a small tentacle as it slowly got better. He eventually fell into Ezeroc. Well. At least his upper half did. 

The monster grabbed Marco softly by the waste to twist him around so his ass was facing Jean as the tentacle went inside him, making Marco moan as it pushed against his ass. Inside, everything was moving. Squirming, and a bunch of tentacles moved to toy with his nipples, as one large one came close for his mouth. He groaned and moved his hand up, experimentally stroking it. The tentacle shivered and coated Marco's hand with slime.

Jean watched as Marco strokes his pet's tentacle and moves back on the small one pumping in his ass, he groaned "that's it Marco, You like that? You look like you do, he's being very careful... God look at you..." He continues to ramble on abut how good Marco looks and moans quietly into his fist.

Ezeroc squeaks as Marco grabs his tentacle and starts to stroke, he pushes his tentacle in a bit fastest we and makes it a bit wider, he massages his prostate carefully. Purring as Marco moans loudly at the touches being given to him, he pushes in a bit quicker...

When Ezeroc feel like Marco is more open enough, he pushes his tentacle into Marco's open mouth slowly, it's not as big just to get Marco use to it and suckle on the tentacle.

The monster then gets another smaller tentacle and pushes it into Marco's entrance, along with his other, he begins to pump then into him at a nice deep pace and hums as Marco sways with the thrust. Then he pulls them out and stretches Marco's entrance apart with them as he lines a larger one up, humming for Jean's approval.

Jean smirks at Ezeroc's request. "Yeah... Put it in him... He likes big things in his tight little ass." He groans as he moves closer to get a better look at Marco's entrance, dripping with both his and Ezeroc's cum.

Marco gasped a bit when he pushed inside a second one, and they went deeper. Oh gosh. It felt so good. Another thing that was really good was the smell of the monster. It made him more aroused. He wanted to eat all of the cum. 

Marco suddenly got very hungry. But not hungry for food. Hungry for cum in all of his holes. He leaned in and sucked in the tentacle, it tasted sweet, yet salty at the same time. 

He sucked on it, he moaned around it, nodding as he felt him stretch his hole. He wondered what exactly was happening back there.

The large tentacle suddenly split open, showing a large bumpy cock like appendage before pushing into him, making Marco yelp and moan. A few tentacles spiraled around his cock and squeezed.

Watching Marco take all those tentacle made Jean moan loudly, he looked so good, stretched out and Jean could tell that Marco was loving the situation also. "F-Fuck." he got closer and pulled Marco's plump ass cheeks apart and grinned, One of his pets main tentacles is thrusting inside the boy at a slow pace. He was tempted to slip in also, but Marco probably wasn't ready for that just yet.

While Jean watched, Ezeroc begin to stroke Marco's cock in long smooth strokes, tightening around it every so often. He begin to aim for Marco's prostate and when he hit it, he thrusted harder. Wanting the boy to come so they could feed.

Jean helped as well, "You look good like this Pet, taking the tentacles so well. There gonna come inside of you and then you are gonna have a nice belly full of both our cum." He started to poke at Marco's stretched entrance with a finger, wanting to put it inside as well. "Now come Marco, be a good pet..."

 

"Jean, I c-can't hold on much longer... It's too much- Ahn!" Marco mewled as he pulled of the one tentacle in his mouth. The pleasure being given to him was so much, He never thought being fucked by a demon and tentacle monster on the same day would ever happen. His eyes shut tight as the tentacle began to rub expertly on his prostate. Marco whined and took another tentacle back into his mouth, bobbing his head gently. He was so so close. 

Marco felt the creature push a much bigger tentacle inside of him, thrusting slowly and pushing against his prostate. All in all. It was way too much for him. He was about to cum. And cum he did. It was hard, and it got everwhere. He moaned so loudly around the tentacle in his mouth and his whole body tensed as he came all over the one wrapped around his dick. He could feel Jean watching and he whimpered at how dirty he felt.

The monster gurgled, trembled, and purred before all of his tentacles let out hot sticky cum all over Marco. Flooding his mouth and going down his throat and pouring out of his mouth. It filled his ass, and when Ezeroc pulled out his tentacle, the cum leaked out. Marco was covered in slime and cum by the time Ezeroc let him go, running a tentacle over the boy's panting body and purring sweetly.

Jean helped Marco calm down from his orgasm and pulled him into his arms, he watches Ezeroc retract his tentacles and shrink down, to his small state. 

Jean holds Marco to his chest, he kisses his head softy. "You did so well Marco, so good."   
He picks up the boy and grimaces at the slime covering him.   
"I think my pet needs a wash, humm." Jean does love the site of Marco dripping wet, but he doesn't want for Marco go get uncomfortable.

He runs the water in his large bath and let's Ezeroc crawl in Marco's lap and purr until the water is ready. He places Marco in the water gently and begins to wash his body with a sponge, getting rid of the slime, sweat and cum. He feels Marco relax under the touch and after washing his hair, Jean helps him out and wraps him in a towel. He carries Marco into the main bedroom, lit with candles and magic. He places on the bed and let Marco dry himself, "I have a few presents for you... I hope you like them." He demon slimed before going to his wardrobe and takes out a large box and carries it to the end is the bed and Marco sits beside him and Jean smiles warmly. "Go on... You can open them..."

Marco hummed and relaxed a bit as Jean calmed him down, squirming to get more comfortable in his arms. It felt nice. Just to relax. He smiled at the monster in his lap, watching it turn a light pink as he pet one of its tentacles.

When Jean picked him up and put him in the tub he immediately relaxed, almost falling asleep as he was cared for. This was nice. He could get used to this kind of life. 

When he was brought to Jean's room, which was dimly lit purple, he hummed and looked over at the large box being given to him and he smiled, opening the box and blushing at what he found. Light pink panties, a black chest harness, a black collar and a pair of black wrist bands with small purple bells all over them, a gold leash, and a gold butt plug with a jewel on the back. He slowly pulled everything out and looked up at Jean. He knew that look. He wanted him to put these on. Marco took a deep breath before slipping in the plug slowly, whimpering at the feeling of how easily it went inside. Leaving a beautiful little gem on the outside of his hole, covering it. He then slipped the panties on, and then the harness-with a little difficulty- and then the wrist bands and collars, which locked with some sort of magic. He couldn't take them off. The bells jingled with his every movement, to let Jean know where he was. And then he finally put the leash on, before handing the handle end to Jean before looking down obediently, but biting his lip a little in intisapation.

Jean watched the whole time, he helps Marco fit the harness on and chuckles. He loves the way Marco looks in his outfit... So pretty. Marco hands him the leash and looks down, he almost gets hard again. It seems Marco knows what he's doing... "Hey, look at me Pet." He tilts Marco's head up and kisses him sweetly. "You wanna sleep now? It's getting pretty late..." He picks Marco up and places him on the bed. "I'm gonna take the collar, harness and bangles off now, so it's comfy to sleep." He strips Marco and kisses Marco's neck and tummy while he does, "Is there anything you want?" 

Then Ezeroc crawls on the bed, humming softly. He wants some attention from Marco too! He gets in between them and mewls for attention. Jean laughs loudly, "I think he likes you!"

Marco looked up at Jean when he told him to look up at him. He nodded at that. He was pretty tired. He just wanted to lay down and sleep. When the collar and the wrist cuffs were undone he hummed and let Jean take the harness off. But when he didn't touch the panties or the plug. He realized he would have to keep it in.   
"No, Sir...I don't want anything. Just to sleep." he said before relaxing and laying down, almost asleep when he heard a mewl and looked down, smiling bit and ran his hands along the soft, squishy monster before curling up and beginning to fall asleep.

Jean watched Marco lie down on the bed and cuddle Ezeroc, the slime creature is very pleased. Jean gets in beside him human, pulling the cover up both of them. He strokes Marco's arm gently, admiring the amount of freckles. Jean was looking forward to learning more about the human and his previous life back in the human world. He hears Ezeroc let out a chirp as he try's to get closer to Marco, Jean sighs in defeat. "Alright, you can squeeze in between us."

He lets the small green blob of a tentacle monster to crawl in between him and Marco and Jean watches the monster settle down and fall asleep on the best of pillows him and Marco lay there heads on, he watches them both for a while before wrapping an arm around Marco's waist and closing his eyes. If Ezeroc likes him then it's a very good sign.

Marco slept surprisingly well that night. He wasn't thinking about anything except for the fact of how tired he was and how sucker he felt in Jean's strong arms. He didn't realize that he had a big day in front of him. Jean was going to train him. Make sure Marco was a good little pet. Always available for him~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly welcome~ we hope you guys liked it! We had a whole lot of fun writeing it!


End file.
